Topic:Untitled
__TOC__ Notes *Since most stories here are just violent, i will try to make this actually disturbing and scary. This might be hard, since dragons are harder to relate to, but i will try my best. **Maybe first person PoV's will help. *So, with no more, let us begin! The Story |-|Prologue= Outside of his hut, Fathom was sure he could hear hundreds of wingbeats thudding in the distance. What's happening? wondered Fathom, Surely there can't be that many RainWing traders. Hello, a voice sneered and a horde of IceWings, lead by a huge, particularly angry-looking guy, appeared out of the trees. There were at least fifty IceWings, and they were all heavily armed Run! Warn the others. I will deal with this! he whispered to his son Ripple, who happened to be there. Luckily, Indigo, Clearpool, and Cowrie were out swimming. The IceWing seemed to have heard him, and beckoned for the rest of the swarm to surround Fathom and Ripple. 'My name is Snowcap, and i have been sent by Queen Diamond. I hear you are a friend of The Darkstalker. Do you know where he is?' 'Darkstalker is dead...well...not dead...but...ya, basically dead,' Fathom stuttered. He could not explain everything. 'Lies!' Snowcap hissed. 'Tell us where he is and i may let you and your family live!' 'It's true--he is dead!' Fathom wailed, frantically but Snowcap did not believe him. Fathom hated using his magic, but there was nothing else he could do. I enchant these IceWings to disappear from this island and never return! he whispered softly, but firmly. Snowcap laughed, 'Your magic is useless against us! Queen Diamond enchanted us to be unaffected!' Then the IceWings closed in. There were too many for Fathom to fight off......................................................................................... |-|Death Zero= Over seven years into the War... 'Charge!' roared the SandWing general above all the chaos and fighting, 'The enemies are retreating!' A cloud from a combination of pale yellow and blue-white scales of our army, supporting Queen Blaze, rammed into the ever-diminishing rainbow tide of fleeing SeaWings, MudWings, SkyWings, and SandWings of the other two sisters, who had temporarily joined forces against us. Even so, we managed to win a grand victory. Hardly a speck of white or yellow (other than the renegade SandWings) was seen in the piles of other corpses. 'This has been our greatest triumph yet!' the general, a battle hardened SandWing named Lizard, boomed, 'With only twelve casualties, we have fended off both of our enemies' forces!' As most of our dragons cheered at our victory, my son Hornet and i scanned the battleground to see if the twelve casualties were of anyone we knew. But instead, we found a newborn SeaWing dragonet hidden under a rock. 'Wolf, Cactus, come quick! There is a young dragonet here!' i called to my family. Cactus scrambled over and peered under the rock. 'Should we tell Lizard?' 'No! He most likely will get her killed,' Hornet replied. 'Then what do we do?' wondered Cactus. I thought for a few seconds, then suggested, 'We could bring her home and raise her secretly.' 'Are you crazy??!!! We are bringing a POTENTIAL ENEMY into our HOME without telling NOBODY?! Let's kill it. It'll be quick and painless.' expressed my paranoid brother, Wolf. 'Three moons! It's just a dragonet. Couldn't do anything a bad if it tried.' argued Hornet. 'I agree.' said i. 'Me too.' Cactus said. 'Whelp. Guess i am outnumbered. Bring this thing home.' he growled reluctantly. I bent down, and gently picked up and tucked the tiny creature into my bag, as we prepared out flight home. |-|Death One= 'Let's call her Starfish.' i suggested when we arrived home. I was not a SeaWing and that was the first SeaWing name i could think of. 'Okay,' said Wolf, uninterestedly. 'So what should we feed this...Stafish?' 'We don't have any fish here so the best we can do is find a few camels. Ours aren't big enough yet; Cactus, can you go hunting?' i suggested. 'Sure. Be back in two hours!', she responded before taking off. However, after two hours of Hornet and me taking care of Ripple, and Wolf sulking in a corner, Cactus didn't return. We anxiously waited another hour, but there still was no sign of Cactus. An hour later, night fell, and a huge sandstorm started, and i decided that we needed to immediately search for her. 'Cactus would have come back by now if he is okay. He probably is not. Wolf and i will look for him,' i anounced, then before Hornet could complain, i cut him off, 'Stay here and take care of Starfish. This is quite dangerous; you are still young. STAY HERE!' 'Yes, father.' said he reluctantly. We flew through the raging storm, trying to stay as high as possible to avoid the grains of sand that felt like arrows against our scales, but also low enough in to see Cactus in case she was unconscious on the ground. Soon, Wolf spotted a dark figure, half buried in a dune. We flapped closer and peered down, and gasped. What i had suspected was right—the figure was Cactus, and she was probably dead or close to that. She was severly sunbaked—clearly Cactus had been lying here for a long time, but what was more frightening was that she was terribly injured. There were no visible wounds, but blood was seeping from every one of her scales. Cactus! I yelled into her ear as loud as i could. But nothing happened; Cactus just lay there. 'What do you think happened?' i asked. I had no clue how Cactus had been attacked in the middle of a sandstorm, or what else could have happened to her. Wolf took some water from her bag and lightly poured a small stream onto her mate. Cactus moaned and feebly tried to shake the water off. She was alive! Her heart was also beating, albeit very faintly. 'CACTUS!' i yelled again, louder this time. Cactus opened her eyes then looked around, confused, but then seemed to remember. She tried to say something, but coughed and gurgled up some blood, then lay still. I felt her heart again. It was not beating. 'What...what do you think happened?' i asked Wolf, horrified. He was also frozen with shock and sadness. He recovered for a minute, then sobbed, gesturing to the sand stained red with blood underneath Cactus. 'I don't know. Maybe a big cactus stem hit her?' then as if i were not there, went over to Cactus weeping, 'Please wake up! Oh, please......', and desperately trying to feel a pulse in his mate's corpse. 'It is too late. But the important thing now is that we find out what happened, and avenge her, because i doubt a cactus could have done this. I think perhaps she was attacked.' Wolf took a moment taking all this in, considered for a while, then exclaimed, 'Oh. I think i know who it—'. Wolf never finished his sentence. A sudden burst of sand sprayed into his face, blinding him, and immediately, another gust knocked Wolf off his talons, and hurled him into the sky. I instantly chased after the flailing figure of Wolf, but the storm made it impossible to follow for long, and i soon lost him.